herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Spitz
Leonardo Ponce de Leon Sptiz, commonly known as Leo, is a human from the Revenge of the Fallen portion of the live-action film series continuity family. He is Sam Witwicky's college roommate who is obsessed with giant alien robots and runs a website called TheRealEffingDeal.com He gets more than he was hoping for in regards to the truth. Fiction ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Leo meets up with his new roommate Sam and the two quickly get past the awkward moment where they are assessing each other. Leo leads Sam into an adjoining room where his two employees Sharsky and Fassbinder are setting up his computer system for his website. They get a video of a mysterious robot sighting in China and are pissed when it gets stolen by RoboWarrior. Leo is shocked by Sam's apparent uninterest in the truth about what's going on (not knowing just how much his new roommate knows about the truth) and decides to hire him to work for him. Later that night, the four go to a frat party where Leo tries to chat up Alice, but is rejected by her. Leo follows Sam outside when someone complains about a yellow Camaro on the lawn and is shocked but pleased that Sam has such a nice ride which he thinks will help them pick up chicks. The next day, Leo is freaked out by Sam's actions in class. He later returns to the dorm with a pizza and tries to hit on Alice, but is rejected again. Leo is shocked by Sam's drawing all over things and fears for Sam's sanity. He is kicked out by Alice. He returns later with Sam's girlfriend Mikaela and is shocked to see Sam under attack by Alice. Leo runs with the two and is shocked by the truth of the alien robots. After Mikaela kills Alice, Leo, along with Sam and Mikaela, are taken by Grindor to see Megatron who is pissed at Sam for killing him and plans to kill him... slowly, painfully, after disecting him. Leo is rescued by Optimus Prime and Bumblebee and escapes and returns with Bumblebee in time to rescue Sam after Optimus is killed defending him. While he's on the run with Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and the Autobot Twins, Skids and Mudflap, the group keeps up with the news on Leo's phone which Sam smashes because they can be tracked by it. Leo freaks out and plans to leave, but a pissed off Sam tells him off, while Skids and Mudflap mock him for his cowardice. Later, after calming down some, Leo comes to Sam with a suggestion: go see RoboWarrior as Leo figures he can help Sam as RoboWarrior has drawings of the symbols Sam keeps seeing. Leo finds RoboWarrior in a deli in Brooklyn and after an argument with him, confirms his identity. He's shocked when RoboWarrior, who is actually Sector Seven Agent Seymour Simmons, and Sam and Mikaela know each other. After learning what Simmons knows, Leo travels with them to the Air and Space Museum where he distracts and tasers a guard. Unfortunatly he tasers himself in the crotch and has to ask a disgusted Simmons how many times someone can get tasered down there before losing the ability to have children. Leo travels to Egypt with the group after being teleported there by Jetfire and spends the night in an abandoned building with Simmons, sleeping on his shoulder. Leo is disappointed when after going such a long way to find theMatrix of Leadership, all they end up with is dust, but continues to follow Sam. On the way to meet up with the soldiers, the group comes under attack by Megatron and Starscream and Leo freaks out. An annoyed Simmons tasers him to shut him up. Leo recovers fast and when Simmons, Bumblebee and the Twins go to draw off the Decepticons to buy Sam and Mikaela more time, Leo goes with Simmons to help. He gets annoyed when Simmons sings about doing this alone and the two and the Twins end up near one of the pyramids. They are all shocked when the Constructiconsshow up and form Devastator and are forced to hold on as Devastator sucks in everything. Simmons nearly gets sucked in, but Leo saves his life, something of which he is extremly proud. Leo, Simmons and the Twins hide under Devastator and later go to help a crashed Jordanian chopper. Leo stays with the chooper crew as Simmons climbs the pyramid after Devastator to destroy him. Simmons succesfully sets up Devastator's destruction and with Devastator destroyed and the battle over, the two reunite with their friends. Leo later stands on the deck of an aircraft carrier with Sam, Optimus Prime and Mikaela. Relationships *'Allies' **Sam Witwicky - Friend **Mikaela Banes **Seymour Simmons **Skids **Mudflap **Jetfire **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee *'Enemies' **Alice - Former Love Interest Turned Enemy and Attempted Victim **Megatron **Starscream **Grindor - Captor **The Fallen **Devastator Notes *Runs TheRealEffingDeal.com which competes with GiantEffingRobots.com, and wants to know what the truth is behind the mysterious alien robot sightings. Leo gets more than he's looking for and chickens-out a lot when the truth is revealed. *Leo saves Simmons' life. Before that, Simmons had no respect for him, not even as a competitor refering to his website as an "amateur hour blog operation with Game Boy level security", but presumably he has some for him now. *He apparently likes to watch people having intimate relationships while eating pizza. Weird? Nah... *The part was written with Jonah Hill in mind. Hill turned down the part because he felt he was still establishing himself as an actor and thought that an action movie would throw off his game. *He's no Chip Chase. *He suffers injuries to his crotch twice; The first time was when he accidentally stuck a taser on it, and the second was having Mikaela land on it when they exited Jetfire's space bridge. Probably the only time he'll ever get any sort of action. *He also seems to be concerned after he is tased that he might not be able to have children (like he ever will). **If you look carefully, Leo actually tases himself in the chest. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Inconclusive Category:Martyr Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Shot Category:Comic Relief